Another Life, Another Journey
by Rath101
Summary: Dastan and Tamina would have one last adventure before they would accept their fates.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Prince of Persia: Sands of Time'.**

**Summary: **Dastan and Tamina would have one last adventure before they would accept their fates.

When Tamina had first laid eyes on the Prince Dastan she did so without a second glance. After all, it was his brother Tus acknowledging her. She watched as the eldest prince spoke to her with the upmost respect and sincerity. Tamina was a woman who trusted sense and reason, she was a woman who followed her head before her heart. Her logical side screamed to beware of this man, he was the one that ordered the attacked the Holy City she ruled without barely a thought of the consequences. However, there was something deep in the pit of her stomach telling her she and her people were safe. That this man wouldn't harm her or her beloved city.

When prince Tus had started to talk of a political marriage, her insides were screaming. Her mind told her it would be beneficial if she could control this man and convince him to protect her city… But her heart screamed that this wasn't right. That she wasn't to unite with the eldest prince. Strange, that her heart didn't seem to object to the thought of the man she would marry being a Persian Prince - just not this one. Then Tus took her by surprise and walked away, towards his two brothers, placing his hand on the youngest of his brothers. He announced his wish that she marry him.

She looked at this man who would someday likely be her groom. _The Lion of Persia. _Conqueror as well as saviour of the Holy City Alamut - an unusual title to hold. He was tall, tanned, toned and boyishly cute. His eyes were wide from the surprise of his sudden engagement and he looked rather scared - something that made Tamina feel amused for reasons she knew not. Tears slowly appeared in his eyes when his brothers openly admitted they believed him every bit their brother - blood involved or not.

His slowly walked towards her, casually. She was confused as to why this was such. Tamina wasn't a vain woman but she knew she was beautiful. Most men would have jumped in glee at the opportunity of marrying such a fine gem. Most would undress her with their eyes and hungrily accept to have her as their wife.

But not Prince Dastan.

As he kneeled, Tamina was shocked to find the most outstanding yet impossible emotions running across his face. He looked at her with respect. The way he bowed before her and knelt to the ground instead of roughly pulling her towards him in gloating lust was astounding. He treated her as if she were someone to cherish and not someone to tarnish. He looked at her with a sense of loyalty that not even some of her greatest advisors bestowed upon her. He looked ready and alert for anything that might randomly appear and give his life in place of hers. Out of all these stunning and shocking emotions, the love and devotion she saw their made her stomach flip.

"Hello, Princess." He said with such familiarity it almost sounded as a term of endearment instead of the title she held. "I-uh. It's customary to-uh accompany a proposal with gifts but - um, I was surprised and alas, I'm unprepared."

When he started to speak she tried with every fibre of her being to not smile at his stuttering. He looked completely out of place but looked completely at ease at the same time - which caused her brain to ache. He gave a small smile, almost a smirk as he addressed her. She couldn't help but have an underlining feeling that he was hinting at something, perhaps speaking as if they shared a humorous inside joke between them.

"I have nothing for you," He started, when a secretive smile spread across his face "save that which is already yours." He stated as he pulled the danger that was hidden within his belt beneath his jacket.

Tamina's eyes widened considerably, not bothering to cover the shock she felt when the dagger was presented to her. _I thought it was lost forever… _Tamina grasped the sacred artefact from his hands without taking her eyes off the peculiar gentleman.

Who was this man?

He handled the dagger so delicately, as if it was to be treasured - protected even… Or maybe even feared if used incorrectly. Tamina knew that the daggers appearance was deceiving. A mere trinket it appears in the eyes of royalty. A useless, blunt and fragile dagger to a warrior. A useless decoration to anyone. It was not possible for a man to understand the daggers power with a single glance. She was also aware that if a person discovered a dagger that could turn back a minute, they wouldn't be returning it so readily. So _desperately_.

Again, her mind screamed to protect the dagger and it's secrets - to destroy the potential threat. The dagger must be protected! But her heart wouldn't allow it. In fact, surprising her, she felt she could trust this man from the depths of her soul. He looked at her with such loyalty, surly that couldn't be fabricated.

Surely, her unexplainable loyalty to him wasn't pseudo.

Princess Tamina only knew one thing for absolute certain: he's definitely used the dagger and therefore knew of it's powers.

"Walk with me," Tamina started before adding "Prince Dastan."

When they had made their way outside into the gardens and out of reach from her prying maids Tamina turned to Dastan.

"How can I trust the man who breached the walls of my city?" She asked, genuinely curious but she had a gut feeling he's somehow riddle this question.

"Well, I'm starting to think I'm no longer the same man who breached those walls." She was right.

"That's a short time for a man to change so much." She pressed, suspicious.

"Perhaps."

She was getting close to pulling her own hair out. Or better yet, _Prince _Dastans hair.

"It sounds as if you've discovered something here."

"And what might that be?" The young prince queried.

"A new spiritual awareness."

"Destiny."

"Yes, exactly." Exactly. Almost too accurate.

"I believe we make our own destiny, Princess." Dastan had said it with such conviction she almost believed it, but her years of being raised as a guardian refused to allow her to do so.

"You have an unfortunate lack of curiosity." Suspicious lack of curiosity.

"No doubt one of my many flaws." He said as if it was a passing comment.

"Please don't mock me, Prince."

He turned and faced her slightly surprised but he quickly smirked. "Oh, I hardly think we know each other well enough for that, Princess, but I look forward to the day that we do."

There it was again. The love, loyalty and adoration.

He placed his hand out for Tamina to grab, staring into her eyes that were almost pleading with her to accept him. A war raged in the princess's skull as her logical side and intuition battled together. Her mind and pride told her to reject his hand, this was the man who had conquered her city and almost potentially laid it in ruins - this would be a political union, nothing more. But something deep inside her, so deep she couldn't grasp what it truly was, told her that accepting his hand would be the wisest and thrilling thing she would ever do in her existence.

She glanced down at his hand a gave a small smile before grasping it.

* * *

><p>A few days later Tamina would meet the King of Persia - Sharaman. A gentle and fair ruler. A king who led his people with his heart and gut rather than on his mind - but his intelligence was something that could not be doubted. This was a man who had loved his two wives - one, who died early in their marriage and another who would go on and bare three children, the third of which losing it's life and taking the queens in the process. This was a man who continued to reign and protect his children even if he felt as if his heart would never repair. This was a man whose heart was repaired, not with stitches or gold, but with the love of a lowly but courageous street rat.<p>

"Princess, may I present my father, the King of Persia. Sharaman." Dastan introduced, wrapping his arm around his adoptive father.

"In all my travels I have never looked upon a more beautiful city, your Highness." He told her, in slight awe.

Before she could control it, her mouth had ran away with her. "You should have seen it before your horde of camel-riding illiterates descended upon it."

Dastan's eyes bulged slightly and he smiled, shaking his head in disbelief… Not because he couldn't believe she had said that, but because he couldn't believe that he couldn't believe she had said that.

The king laughed heartily and smiled in approval. "Clearly, she will make a fine queen."

Dastan's smile widened and he looked at Tamina with absolute pride she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. It wasn't the pride she was used to. He wasn't proud he had a beautiful woman in his chambers he could brag about, but he had a woman who he felt proud of because she remained true to herself.

This, would have once disturbed Tamina if she didn't feel as if this man would play a part in her life.

A large part. Perhaps even larger then she anticipated.

* * *

><p>A week later, Tamina and Dastan would be in the gardens, hiding from her maids so they could talk without the pressure of preliminaries, something the slums raised Dastan really didn't feel overly comfortable with. Tamina felt her heart thump as she heard her maids past them, calling her name. when they left their range of sight and hearing, Tamina breathed a sigh of relief and smiled widely.<p>

"Now, Princess, what's made you so amused?" Dastan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tamina's smile faltered slightly, not wanting her guard to slip, especially when alone with a Persian. Her posture stiffened and her eyes automatically narrowed into slits.

Dastan looked taken aback by her sudden shield against him and dare she say hurt because of it. All he did was smile, raise his hands in defence and step back.

Dastan quickly climbed a nearby tree effortlessly and leaned on the trees truck, swinging one leg over a branch happily. Tamina watched him with slight jealously of his freedom and recklessness but was slightly appalled by his immature behaviour. Although she knew that she wasn't as disgusted as she was in awe. The young princess stared as he shifted until he was comfortable and he smiled down at her.

"Need a hand?" he said reaching offering his bride to be a hand.

Tamina glanced at his hand and remembered when he offered her his hand when they had first met. Again, a battle began as she fought with herself. _It wasn't proper _- said one half on her. _But it seems so free _- exclaimed the other. Instead of grasping his hand she addressed him.

"Is acting like a monkey and climbing trees and walls a past time of yours?"

His grin increased before he jumped down on the ground before her, not at all offended by her comment.

"You want to see what I do for fun?" he asked, almost excited.

Tamina, couldn't help but feel excitement run through her veins and a thrill of adventure and mischief rushed through her. Against her better judgement but allying with her reckless side, she nodded.

Before Tamina knew what was happening she was up on the lowest branch of the tree. She watched confused as Dastan started knocking the tree and placing his hands on the tree as if to measure it.

"Prince, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Just watch." he stood back about five meters, before bolting like lighting towards the tree truck. Tamina watched shock still as Dastan ran up the truck, pushed off and flipped. She watched almost as if in slow motion as his breathtaking smile broke across his face as he was in the air. He was graceful and elegant-

And couldn't even land on his feet.

He landed awkwardly, falling on his shoulders and neck as he released a grunt of pain. A gasp escaped Tamina's lips as she looked for a way of getting out of the tree without hurting her self in the process. He started laughing as he sat up right, although from the grimace on his face she knew he'd have bruises the next day.

"The third steps the hardest." he stated.

Tamina couldn't control the bubbling laughter that escaped her lips. She felt light, as if on a cloud and not in a tree. She watched as his eyes widened considerably and pure shock worked its way onto his features. Tamina quickly sobered up before asking,

"What's wrong?"

He just looked unblinkingly at her before he shock his head, clearing away his thoughts and smiled at her. "It's just, I've never heard you laugh before…" he said truthfully, although more to himself then to Tamina. "It's beautiful…" he said softly, as if not expecting her to hear it.

Tamina had heard that she was beautiful at a young age from nearly all that she had met. But hearing it from Dastan, even if it was just her laugh, was the most precious time she'd ever been called beautiful. Possibly because she knew he meant it, but he stilled wanted _her_, not her beauty.

And that meant the world to her.

* * *

><p>A month later, the wedding was only a week away and Tamina was nervous.<p>

She was nervous for a number of reasons actually. Would Dastan leave her at the alter, changing his mind about her? Would this cause a war between their kingdoms? Would his father and brothers suddenly deem her inappropriate and refuse their union? Would she marry him and realise she had made a mistake? Would Dastan deem it a mistake?

But mainly what happened on the wedding night.

Her maids had told her stories about their 'adventures'. Well, they had spoken to each other and not expected their innocent and prudish princess to be listening. But believe Tamina when she says she was listening intensely.

At some of the things her chambermaids had said she was repulsed, wondering why anyone in the world would do anything of such vulgarity. Sometimes, Tamina was curious to see how something they described worked. Other times, she had no idea what to think.

Truth be absolutely told. Tamina felt stifled.

It was late at night and she was laying in bed, twittering with her fingers and twisting her hair as she thought more and more about her upcoming wedding. She sighed and threw her blankets off of her, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. She walked towards her dresser and grabbed her cloak, protecting her from the slight chill that came in through her balcony window. She walked outside and leaned on the railing with a huff. She sighed as she looked around, bored and unsure of what to do until morning.

She was brought out of her boredom when she saw a shadow in the distance. It was jumping from stone to stone on her walls and was quickly advancing. It jumped off the last stone and landed on the railing gracefully and without falter. She was prepared to scream her lungs out for her guards when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's cold tonight isn't it?"

Tamina couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her blankly. Out of all the things a _noble gentlemen _could, should or would say if he climbed her balcony and that was the best he had? It was this moment where Tamina knew she would never understand the princes logic.

"What are you doing awake so late?" Dastan asked as he came and stood before her. His posture was casual but his eyes held concern.

"I couldn't sleep."

He smiled and nodded. "Must be hard." he murmured.

"What is?"

"Getting married. That, in itself is a terrifying thought but marrying for no reason other than for political reasons is down right terrifying." He said openly. Tamina felt slight confusion as he said this. After all, he was in the same predicament - a loveless marriage. "I understand that you don't love me, Princess, that the only reason I can call you my bride is because of your willingness to do anything for your people. But I also hope you would never plan on marrying me for that reason."

Tamina looked at him baffled, unsure of what to think of the situation.

Dastan smiled, as if he understood. He raised his calloused hand and pressed it against her cheek with only the tiniest pleasure it made her face tingle at the sensation.

Suddenly, she had a flash.

* * *

><p><em>Tamina! Let me do it.<em>

_Only a guardian can return the dagger. This isn't something you can do Dastan. I'm ready for this._

_I'm not!_

* * *

><p>"Tamina?"<p>

Tamina blinked her eyes and looked at Dastan.

"You vanished on me there for a moment." He told her, his concern suddenly very prominent.

"It's nothing." She lied.

He looked unconvinced. In fact, he looked as if he wanted to strangle the information out of her but he let the matter go. He soon bid her a good night and departed to his own room.

Tamina couldn't forget what she saw. Was it a vision of the future from the Gods? Was the dagger in danger and did she need to destroy it? Would Dastan try and stop her?

Her heart was racing at the possibilities. Her heart beat all but stopped when another possibility arose.

Was it the future? Was it the past? Was it his past, their past, but in a time that no longer existed?

She wasn't sure which thought scared her the most.

* * *

><p>Tamina wouldn't see Dastan for the next week before the wedding. There was too much to do and so little time to do it. The young couple had barely passed each other in the hall and even on the rare occasion that did happen one or both were rushed off quickly by pesky servants.<p>

When her maids announced her done, Tamina looked into the full length mirror and smiled. Her dress was pure white with golden stitching. It flowed from around her legs like a waterfall and brushed the floor behind her gently. The sleeves were long and was see-through that looked graceful even to herself. It was low but still modestly cut and a bit too tight for her liking. Her hair was done in complicated patterns but sat on her head in a bun, with some of the back falling to her waist. Her make-up was heavier then usual and she looked fake but Tamina didn't comment, knowing that this was what was expected of her. She gently fingered the sacred dagger she was sworn to protect that was hidden within her robes, as was tradition for the guardian to marry with it on her person. She sighed, this was her wedding day, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread along with the typical feelings of nervousness and fear, though she did well to keep her composure.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." She called.

In walked a small, stumbling old man who wore the clothes of her servants. He dropped into a bow before her.

"Princess, the Prince of Persia has requested to talk to you before the wedding."

Dastan?

Tamina's fears suddenly came rushing back. Was he going to say he doesn't want to marry her? Her heart dropped at the thought.

"Tell him that it can wait until after the ceremony. I shall see him at the temple."

The servant nodded before leaving.

Tamina breathed in deeply, she would not let him leave her. She needed to marry him, for the sake of her people. She needed to marry him because the guardians could pick much worse men for her to marry. She needed him, a man who was so loyal to her and would protect her forever.

But most of all, she wanted him for no other reason then for her own selfishness.

If they wed, he could not abandon her. She knew this for certain in the small time they'd spent together. She also believed he would not disappear and flee for the heavens today. In her heart, Tamina believed that Dastan would be unable to walk away from her in a public ceremony. It wasn't in his character.

Not long passed before her maids were hovering over her, getting last minute preparations done and giggling like school girls at the prospect of her marrying. Soon, it was time and she was dragged to the temple where her wedding would take place.

She stood at the doors waiting for her maid to send her a signal telling her she could go in. her eyes danced around the room. She looked at people she'd known for years, people she'd never met and people that she disliked but had to invite. Her eyes landed on Dastan and she smiled softly at the sight of him. He looked uncomfortable with his restricting garb and looked as if he would willingly strip to his birthday suit if he were given a chance. Tamina could barely see the sweat beads on his face and the nervous ringing of his hands. He would occasionally run his hands through his hair and shake his head violently, as if dispelling unwanted thoughts. Tamina grinned at the thought of how messy his hair was.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw her maid signal to move forward. Tamina, walked into view and towards Dastan. She watched as Dastans posture froze at the sight of her and the way his eyes followed her the entire way towards him. When she was within arms reach distance, he offered his hand - which she took gracefully.

The priest smiled at the two of them before speaking loudly for the entire room to hear, in a language rarely spoken anymore.

Dastan shifted uncomfortably.

"You look beautiful, princess."

"Thank you." Tamina said gratefully.

"Uh, Tamina?" He whispered looking unsure of himself and incredibly nervous. "This is your last chance."

"What is?" she asked confused, her voice drowned out from the booming voice of the priest.

"To back out. All you have to do is say the word and I'll turn around and I'll personally escort you out of this room myself. That is, if you wish it so. I-I-I wont force you to marry me."

Tamina looked at Dastan in absolute shock. He would let her leave? If she really wished it? Did she wish it? But if she didn't marry him, would she lose him? What about her people? Would Persia abandon their potential alliance if she refused to marry the prince? Was she prepared for that? She knew she didn't want to marry a man she didn't love, a man she barely even knew. But when she looked into his eyes, they looked hopeful yet seemed to be accepting of whatever the outcome would be. His devotion and love outshined all others and she made her decision.

No matter what Tamina chose, Dastan wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

_Gods, please let me be selfish. _Tamina thought.

"I…" Tamina started, looking around for help that would never come. She breathed in and told the truth. "I'm not ready to be married. To anyone."

To her shock, Dastan smiled widely - so widely, she thought it would split his face.

"Then lets get out of here." he said.

He grabbed her hand and started running out of the temple, dragging her behind him. She squealed in surprise from the delicate force of his grip as they flew through the palace walls, ignoring the gasps and murmurs of shock and outrage.

"I told you he wouldn't go through with it." Tamina swore she heard Garsiv snicker to Tus.

They heard a horde of footsteps follow them as they rushed through the palace entrance, the guards not sure whether to stop the princess or to help her. The moment of hesitance was all they needed as they pushed past them and continued onwards. As they reached the stables, Dastan quickly pushed open on of the stalls and pulled out a magnificent black horse before jumping on.

"Grab on!" Dastan called as he held out his hand, something she took without a second thought.

"What the-? My horse! He's on my horse, he stole my horse!" Garsiv yelled outraged from behind.

Tamina felt laughter rumble in Dastan's chest and he kicked the horse a little faster.

Within minutes, they were out of the city and were in the desert. After slowing down awhile later when no one was in pursuit, they started laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces? Priceless!"

Tamina was laughing too hard to respond with anything other than a curt nod before breaking down into hysterics again. Unfortunately, she learned the hard way that clutching onto your sides from laughing when your on a horse is not the best idea. Before she knew it, she fell to the ground with a loud _thump_.

"Tamina!" Dastan yelled, humour gone.

Tamina sat upright but continued laughing in slight shock.

"Are you alright, princess?" he asked concerned kneeling down beside her.

Tamina smiled before getting up with the assistance of Dastan.

"How noble. Eagerly leaping to assist the fallen beauty." she teased him.

His body stiffened for a moment before he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Who said you were a beauty?"

"There must be a reason you can't take your eyes off of me."

He laughed joyfully and freely, clapping his hand on his thigh in his humour. "I could ask you the same question."

Tamina felt her face flush. "What makes you think I can't take my eyes off of you?"

"Is that a blush I see?"

"From the sun, Persian."

"Really? Are you sure it is not from being caught ogling the object of your desires?" he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, prince."

All he does is smile wider and wider until he couldn't smile any bigger before he gets back up on the horse and helps her too. They travel the desert for another few minutes before reality crashes down on Tamina.

"I ran out of my own wedding…"

"Yeah, with the groom too. Bet not many runaway brides could say that."

"But, we just left without a warning. They'll be worried-!"

"True, they will worry but my brothers will make sure that nothing falls into disarray."

"Like I'd trust a dirty Persian with my palace." Tamina spat slightly.

She felt Dastan freeze and the horse stopped. Without warning, Dastan hopped off the horse and looked at Tamina. It was a look she'd never received from anyone, least of all Dastan. His looked angry, annoyed, slightly disgusted and disapproving.

"Maybe it's a good thing we didn't get married today."

For reasons unknown to her, Tamina felt her heart, soul and jaw drop. "What?"

"If you can't learn to respect Persians then we're going of have a lot of problems."

"Tell me, why is that, _Prince Dastan_?" Tamina said almost mockingly.

"I'm a Persian! I was born and raised in Persia. My father is the king of the Persian empire who gave me everything. My brothers are Persians. My friends are Persians. I've killed enemies of Persia to protect the people of Persia. I am a prince of Persia. I am proud that I am Persian. If doing and being all that is dirty, than I'll gladly become filthy." He exclaimed.

"They attacked my city!"

"_I _attacked it, yes! But after we realised that the information we were given was wrong we attempted to repent but your never going to let that happen, are you princess?"

Tamina suddenly felt guilty and hung her head. She didn't mean to upset him or even offend him. She knew that she was in the wrong in this case. She hated being wrong.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled like a scolded child.

There was silence for a minute before Tamina regained the courage to look at Dastans face. He looked absolutely comically baffelled. His jaw was gaping, his eyes were bulging and his face was frozen solid in the desert heat.

"Di-di-did you just… A-a-apologise?" He asked, completely floored.

"Yes. Don't get used to it."

He smiled cheekily. "Say it again."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Pretty please with pomegranate seeds on top?"

"Sorry."

"With sugar- whoa, wait."

Tamina grinned. "Shall we continue onwards, Prince Dastan?"

Dastan mock bowed and offered her his hand. "Do you need assistance onto the horse, my lady?"

"Yes. Help me onto the horse and then we'll continue onto finding the closest oasis before continuing on our journey." Where ever that is.

"You enjoy telling me what to do." he said with amusement.

"Only because you're so good at following orders."

By this point his eyes were dancing with untold glee - as if something incredibly amazing was happing in front of his very eyes.

"Don't press your luck."

As they continued onto where ever they were going, Tamina couldn't help but feel that everything was familiar. From the conversations they had, to sometimes just seeing a common sandstorm. Coincidence? Perhaps.

But when one is a guardian, nothing is coincidence.

* * *

><p>Tamina sat knees to her chest and looked over the camp fire at Dastan, who was snoring softly and curled up on his make-shift bed, the light from the flames dancing over his still figure. Tamina noticed how his hand lay limp next to his belt, inches away from his twin swords.<p>

She shivered at the thought of how many men were killed by those blade, wielded by Dastan's calloused hands.

She wondered how many of her soldiers, her precious people, were killed during his capturing of her sacred city. Was it a few? A dozen? More? Was it so many that she'd be terrified at the mere thought of the amount?

She looked away from him, fear suddenly encasing her huddled form. She was miles from home, in the desert with a man who could easily kill her without so much a flick of his wrist - her screams never reaching anyone's ears but her murderers. Her fingers twitched towards her still hidden, sacred yet blunt dagger.

Her fear was genuine now that her thoughts had taken control.

Where were they even going? She wasn't sure. She was just following him without asking questions, something quite unlike her. Not that she knew where she was. She had rarely left Alamut and when she had it was only to remember the trail to the sanctuary. They were in an area unfamiliar to Tamina. If she stayed, she was with a man who could easily kill her. If she left, she'd likely get lost and starve to death or dehydrate - that is, if she didn't come across blood thirsty cutthroats.

But when she looked over at Dastan's peaceful face she couldn't help her fear wash away and a small smile grace her face. As irrational and non-understandable as it was, she trusted the Persian Prince. Her heart and gut commanded her too, and they both overruled her sometimes paranoid mind.

She laid down, closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, trusting Dastan to protect her and lead her safely out of this desert wasteland.

* * *

><p>Tamina glared at Dastan and stomped her foot.<p>

"No, absolutely not!"

"I don't see the big deal."

"It's a very big deal. Have you not seen me?"

"I'm looking at you right now."

"And we're about to go where?"

"It's really not that bad-"

"Not that bad? We are about to enter a large, desert wasteland that is well know for having murderous _raping _cutthroats!" Tamina shrieked. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted a Persians judgement…."

"What did I say earlier?"

"Fine. I shouldn't have trusted an idiots judgement."

"Better- wait a minute." Dastan faltered, realising he's been insulted. He sighed and shock his head ignoring it this one time. "If it makes you feel any better, we're at least resting tonight. that'll give you time to prepare yourself."

"In front of the valley of the slaves? Have you any sense?"

"More then you that's for sure." He muttered, before setting camp.

Tamina growled slightly, not at all happy with being so close to one of the most dangerous areas of the desert. She kicked some sand and huffed before walking over to a nearby long and sitting on it. She sat watching Dastan make the camp but quickly got bored.

"Why are we waiting for tomorrow? Wouldn't it be smarter to go through it quickly instead of walking around in plain sight?"

He looked at her strangely. "It's Monday." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh. It's Monday. Tamina had _no idea_. It seemed that waltzing through the desert on a _Monday_, just wasn't considered smart in his vocabulary. But waiting in front of the home of _dangerous murderers _was considered intelligent? She was seriously starting to question her betrotheds sanity.

"Sleep well, Princess. Believe me, your going to need it."

"Why should I believe in anything you say anymore?"

He shrugged. "Your problem not mine."

She wasn't sure if what to think of the situation.

* * *

><p>Okay, maybe Tamina should have taken Dastan's advice and slept well. She doubted it would have helped prepare her for this though. She watched as Dastan laughed gleefully as the ostriches ran like mad towards the finish line. He handed money over to a large man who smiled, patting Dastan on the back as a new line of ostriches were placed at the starting line.<p>

Tamina sighed. She looked around and saw multiple man and women screaming and throwing money towards the bet collector and smile when they get more money then before and frown when they don't get any back at all. She watched carefully as these women acted freely and almost as if they were free.

"Last race!" Was being called out by many of the people.

_Might as well_, Tamina thought.

"Dastan." she called.

He drew his eyes away from the man in front of him and looked at her expectantly.

"Give me some money." She demanded.

He raised an eyebrow as the men behind him started laughing. Again, Dastan gave her a once over. "For some reason I don't see you as having the best luck, Princess."

She smiled. "You wont give me any then?"

"None at all."

Tamina smiled viciously and Dastan gulped. _This couldn't be good. _

"Sir?" she addressed the large man.

"Call me Shiek Amar, please."

Tamina smiled. "I bet my companion for the next race."

"WHAT?" Dastan exclaimed shocked.

Tamina smiled as Shiek Amar and the dark skinned man behind him started laughing hysterically.

"Which ostrich?"

"Are you double crossing me, Sheik Amar?" Dastan yelled in disbelief.

"That one."

"Ahh, Alikah. Beautiful, aint she? Well, lets see how she does."

The horn blazed and people ran off the race track and behind the grates as quickly as their feet could carry them. The ostriches ran off at full speed and Alikah sped passed most, holding a spot in second place. Tamina could hear nothing but cheers and encouragement from the customers (Mainly Dastan) and giggled like a sadist. Alikah ran faster and made first as the others slowly caught up. Dastan was jumping up and down at this point, believing that he wouldn't be sold as a slave to the tax evading ostrich racing entrepreneur.

Then Alikah started to get tired.

Tamina smiled as Dastans face fell into complete shock as the ostrich that held his freedom was taken over by the ostrich Anita and then fell to last place and ended as such. In fact, it almost looked as if he had tears in his eyes.

Sheik Amar laughed gleefully and patted Dastan on the back. His face went mock serious as he gestured to Seso. Seso grabbed his tiny daggers and picked up Dastan easily, taking him to what Tamina assumed to be the cells but not before Tamina pocketed his small coin purse.

"Have fun, Dastan!" She called after him, waving gleefully.

"Y-y-y-yeah, w-w-w-well, good luck getting back to the palace without me!" Dastan called triumphantly back as Tamina's face fell.

He had a point there.

* * *

><p><em>You can't organize an ostrich race... with just <em>one _ostrich!_

_Tch, secret government killing activity! That's why I don't pay taxes! _

_Oh, a knife-thrower with a conscience! _

_Have I told you about the Ngbaka? _

_The bloodthirsty slaves, murdering their masters? It's a good story; it's well told, ever-evolving, yeah but alas untrue. _

_Taxes!_

_Gah, these Persians! Their armies, their fortresses, their roads. Who pays for it all, eh? The small businessman! See that's why I started a little campaign, to spread some false notoriety. I spread it like a venerable disease in a Turkish harem! _

_I mean look at her, she's worth at least two!_

_I'd trade in my own mother for that kind of gold. _

_Hey! Hey, over here! HA! You know what they say about men with big swords? _

_Behold the mighty ostrich! _

_You're an Ngbaka, scourge of the Namibian plain! Me? I'm a slightly dishonourable entrepreneur. This nobility business is not the cloth we're cut from. _

_That's it! No more fermented goat's milk after the third race, you hear me?_

_You attract trouble like flies 'round rotting mango and you're insane! _

* * *

><p>Tamina woke with a gasp as events of meeting Sheik Amar ran through her dreams. She shook her head violently. No, it's not possible. They had never met before the day before. Even then Dastan had introduced them and Sheik Amar showed no recognition of her. Sheik Amar didn't even seem to know who Dastan was yet they acted like old friends.<p>

She sighed and sat up from the uncomfortable bed that Sheik Amar had provided. It was with the servant girls but unlike theirs, her cell wasn't locked. After all, she was a guest not a slave.

Tamina couldn't help but play the dream over and over again in her head. It was flashes of random times and it didn't seem to be in chronological order. She rubbed her head as a headache formed and couldn't help but sigh.

These _memories_, if that's what they were, were starting to take a toll on her. Say, that they were true, and not some sort of figment of her overactive imagination, she needed to determine what they were. Was it a bad omen? Had their been an incident with the dagger that spanned over a long period of time? Was the sandglass involved?

A more nagging thought was; why was Dastan present in all of them?

She shock her head at the last possibility as soon as it appeared. No, if the sandglass was used then the wrath of the Gods would be seen. Today, was Wednesday and Tamina couldn't win back Dastan until the next day. So, she had to hang around for another day before betting again… She just hoped this time she'd win him back, otherwise she's stuck here for another week.

* * *

><p>Tamina watched with wide, astounded eyes as Dastan walked side by side with the ostrich slave girls. He was handing out fermented goats milk to the thirsty customers and looked everywhere but at his customers, his new ostrich racing friends and his runaway bride. Even his new fellow ostrich slave girls could barely contain their amusement. Dastans face was beet red as if he'd never seen shelter and the rest of his body was quite similar too. How could she see the rest of his body you may ask?<p>

Well, that's because he was wearing the slave girls uniform.

You see, Sheik Amar didn't have the need for a males uniform because he never had one, they also had no clothes to spare him and he couldn't be a slave in a royal wedding garb - it just wouldn't do.

So here was the once prideful Dastan, _The Lion of Persia_, dressed as a woman slave, receiving mocking cat calls and wolfish grins much to his own humiliation and Tamina's gleeful yet masochistic satisfaction. This would teach him to never cross her again.

Tamina was not the only one finding this immensely hilarious. Sheik Amar was clutching his stomach as if it would burst, the dedicated entrepreneur neglecting his duties for the day and having the time of his life through Dastan's _unfortunate _predicament. Even the Ngbaka Seso was smiling widely, his normal stoic façade vanishing and being replaced with a sadists grin.

Tamina, as much as she was enjoying her stay with her newly acquired tax evading friends, was anxious to leave. But, that didn't mean she couldn't watch Dastan in his misery until the last race…

Oh yes. She would enjoy this for all it was worth.

* * *

><p>All good tidings come to an end. Even if they involve stomach bursting, underwear changing, breath halting laughter.<p>

When the final race came, Tamina finally placed a bet on every ostrich, telling the Sheik that no matter which ostrich one, she'd get Dastan and he could keep his newly earned money. Never a man to turn down money, Sheik Amar agreed.

Dastan barely waited until the ostrich gates closed before he snatched his original clothes and ran as fast as he could to the closest privet area to change, all the while Tamina, Seso and Sheik Amar were tryign to contain their giggles.

A minute passed and a comfortable silence loomed over Tamina as she listened absently to Sheik Amar and Seso talk about a topic that escaped her. Although she hid it well, her dream, vision, memory - whatever is was still haunted her thoughts.

Building up courage she asked, "Have either of you ever met Dastan before?"

The two men paused in their conversation and looked at her curiously.

"Not that I'm aware of. He said he's come here once before but I've never actually talked to him." Sheik Amar mused, twirling his beard in thought as Seso simply nodded in agreement.

Tamina nodded before being consumed in her thoughts again.

Tamina wasn't entirely sure what to think. She discreetly touched the dagger, still hidden beneath her dirtied wedding robes to reassure herself it was there. She couldn't be certain that it was safe outside her city. In fact, she was certain it wasn't.

Just then Dastan came out, fully clothed in his royal garb although loosened plenty, carrying a large bag of necessities Sheik Amar had kindly given them and glared playfully at Tamina before sending his farewells to Sheik Amar and Seso before helping Tamina and himself on Garsiv's stolen horse. As Tamina wrapped her arms around Dastan and couldn't help but wonder if the dagger was safe near Dastan.

"So, you sold me for absolutely no reason? You had your own money all along."

"No."

Dastan looked worried. "How'd you get the money than?"

Tamina reached into one of her pockets and revealed a small and empty leather pouch.

"I stole yours."

* * *

><p><em>So you're going to leave me here, in the middle of nowhere? Noble Dastan, abandoning a helpless woman in the wilderness! What does your precious <em>honour _have to say about that? _

_Give me the strength not to kill her!_

* * *

><p>Tamina was gently awakened when Dastan shifted slightly on the horse. Despite knowing the potential dangers of falling sleeping on a horse she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She felt Dastan gather her in his arms and felt him manoeuvring before feeling herself being carried by him as he jumped skilfully yet as gently as possible off the horse. She pecked through her lashes and even with the darkness of the clear night sky she could see the determination of not waking her up cover his roguish face.<p>

As he walked softly to a safe distance from the horse and balanced her entire body with the strength of his left arm, he pulled out a blanket from what appeared to be nowhere as he spread it out across the sand. Then carefully, as if the slightest of movement would wake her, Dastan placed her gently on the blanket as if she weighed nothing more than a grain a sand.

But Tamina knew the horrors sand could bring and she was beginning to suspect Dastan knew also.

She felt Dastan place another blanket over her and she could sense the pause in his movements for a split moment. Suddenly, chapped lips accompanied with the prickle of a stubble graced her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, My Gentle Princess." he whispered so softly she barely heard him.

She heard him retire and her eyes snapped open in shock.

Her mind started racing a thousand miles per hour as the sudden event presented itself. No one, had ever in her entire life, treated her with the gentleness Dastan just had. Of course her priests had been protective of their princess, prohibiting her from doing manual labour as to not strain herself but Dastan… he had no reason to be gentle with her, no reason to treat her as if she were delicate - especially not after what happened with the ostrich racing the day previous. He treated her as if she were delicate purely because he would never consider touching her in any other way - any way that could even potentially cause her drastic harm.

But he wasn't afraid to be stern with her, or be rough with her to make her see sense.

Her heart screamed in what could only be described as triumph as her overriding mind was forced back into submission and forced to accept the truth.

Dastan was in love with her - and he would never, ever, _ever _do anything that would hurt her.

No matter what.

* * *

><p>They continued on their journey early the next day, their destination unknown to all except Dastan. Since her revelation of Dastans feelings for her, she studied him much more closely but not any less discreetly and was mentally chiding herself for never figuring it out before. He didn't act any different, still the same, teasing , joking yet caring and understanding. He also listened to what she said instead of pretending to or brushing her opinions aside.<p>

The way he looked at her when he thought she was distracted sent a thrill down her spine that made Tamina's stomach turn into knots. The way he would casually place a hand on her shoulder or hip in affection when they were teasing each other or when he was simply helping her on and off the magnificent horse.

If that gleam in his eyes and that spring in his step whenever he was around her wasn't love - then she didn't know what love is.

She was surprised that when she looked at him too, she felt an unknown and unfamiliar yet not unpleasant feeling boil inside of her, almost to her core. She stared at him with his back turned to her as he filled their canteen with water from an oasis and she felt her heart near seconds from bursting with this peculiar emotion.

When Dastan turned around, he opened his mouth to say something but it snapped shut the second he saw the intensity of her gaze. He swallowed under her passionate eyes and looked into them. His eyes widened with what he saw. He grinned madly and laughed joyfully, ignoring Tamina's confused look. Ignoring her questioning he continued filling their canteen but couldn't deny his smile.

She didn't know it yet, but Tamina was falling in love with him.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked, annoyed at Dastan's refusal to indulge her in what her found so amusing.

"You think Persians are dirty yes?"

Tamina nodded unsurely, wondering what he could possibly be planning.

"Well, we're going to my _Persian _city and I'm going to show you we're not so different."

Tamina only nodded dumbly, suddenly timid in disrespecting Persians around this very proud Persian.

* * *

><p>They entered a rather large city not many days later and Tamina did agree that although it was much less beautiful than Alamut, it looked not much different or anymore filthy than an average city.<p>

"So, we are headed to the palace?" Tamina asked, although she was certain they would.

"Nope, I said I'm showing you my Persian city, which, dare I say Princess, is much different from the palaces you are used to." he answered with a wink.

He grabbed her hand and he navigated through the crowd as if he'd done it a million times. They continued to walk and the further they went the more narrow and desolated the paths seemed to come. The few people that walked the streets would smile to Dastan as they passed, many seemed surprised by Tamina's presence.

Suddenly three kids came running out of a small clay house, laughing with an innocent twinkle in their eye only a child could have. They were two boy, around twelve and ten with a small little girl with pigtails roughly around eight. One of the older ones looked up and his mirth turned into absolute glee.

"DASTAN!" he shouted, causing the other two to look also.

They all bore identical grins as the rushed forward, tackling a laughing Dastan to the ground.

"Jafar! Karim! Shams! The most mischievous kids in Nasaf!" Dastan exclaimed, his eyes dancing with a happiness she's never seen bore Dastan's face.

The children giggled and released Dastan, although the girl whom was named Sham clung to Dastan's leg possessively.

The two boys peered at the beautiful princess curiously and the oldest one, who was the one who noticed Dastan, smiled.

"I'm Jafar. This is my younger brother Karim and my little sister Shams. How might you be?"

Tamina smiled unsurely at the boy, as she'd never really had to introduce herself before and was reluctant to give away her status. Thankfully, Dastan saved her.

"This is Tamina, kids. Kids, this is Tamina."

The boys smiled and waved while Shams puffed out her checks and dug her nails into Dastans leg more fiercely.

"Your not trying to take my Dastan away from me are you? He's mine!" She proclaimed, stomping her feet into the ground as any child would do.

Dastan grinned through the pain of the young girls grip and knelt to her side.

"You know you're the only one for me, Shams." He flashed his cocky grin and kissed Shams rosy cheek.

Shams giggled in a daze before glaring at Tamina again.

"You must stay for dinner!" Jafar insisted. "Karim, go inform Mama." Karim nodded and disappeared with only his long hair trailing behind him back into the house they'd ran from.

Dastan smiled at Jafar and nodded gratefully. Tamina, although was compelled to refuse due to her polite upbringing, was also grateful for the offer and couldn't find it in her heart, or her stomach, to turn the gracious offer down. Dastan nor herself were fantastic cookers, his being decant at best with her consisting of gathered fruit.

A middle-aged woman emerged with Karim and her smile widened at the sight of Dastan.

"Dastan!" She gasped happily, before wrapping him into a warm, motherly hug.

Dastan returned it with a much love. "It great to see you! How're you?"

She smiled. "Brilliant!" her gaze then landed on Tamina and her eyes widened. "Well, unless my eyes deceive me I see a beautiful young woman by your side."

Dastan nodded and the faintest bit of a blush appeared on his tanned face before he whispered in the woman's ear soft enough for Shams to not hear, "She my bride-to-be."

The woman's eyes widened almost comically before she squealed and embraced a surprised Tamina and nearly suffocating the girl.

When the excitement wore off they travelled inside the house and settled down on a rather large yet poorly made wooden table. The woman, now introduced as Souri, placed down a cooked meal in front of them.

The food was stale quality at best, but Tamina had not the heart to be unenthusiastic about her hostesses hard work. Souri found how they ran out of their own wedding hilarious, among other things. Unfortunately, Dastan had covered her mouth before she could mention Dastan's Ostrich slave girl day. What seemed like minutes Tamina was dragged into conversation with everyone in the house but Shams - who opted to glare at the princess all night long. Tamina found herself laughing at the outgoing and confident Jafar and listening intently to Karims soft yet intelligent voice for storytelling. Shams excited voice rang out the entire house when Dastan would speak and the harsh hiss of mutterings were heard when Tamina spoke.

After declining to stay the night to rest, both feeling they had overstayed their welcome left with hugs, kisses, a promise to return soon and small rations for wherever the trip would lead them next.

"Still think Persians are dirty?" Dastan asked with a cheeky grin.

Tamina flipped her hair and looked away from him, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Maybe not _filthy_."

She ignored Dastans rumbling laughter and allowed herself to be dragged behind him.

Instead of going to the palace to sleep as Tamina had expected, Dastan took her even deeper into the slums.

* * *

><p>She gasped as the view was revealed behind the roof and she looked up at the beautiful, bright night sky. Stars glistened so brightly Tamina feared she go blind, but Dastans hand that enclosed hers tightly made her feel that fearless. She sighed in contentment as the moon shone it almost holy glow upon the earth.<p>

Sitting next to Dastan on the clay houses roof, she breathed in a fresh smell of freedom that she'd never truly experience. After this moment, she knew she would never understand why the daggers sanctuary was called after a place for peace when it was to only bring doom.

This was peace.

Dastan pointed out the few constellations he knew and Tamina felt it wise not to correct his errors as he looked so pleased he could remember even the basic few. She wasn't in a mood for being her know-it-all self.

"How do you know Souri?" Tamian asked, truly curious how a prince of Persia not only knew a commoner, but appeared to be very close to her.

He sighed and a reminiscent smiled graced his face.

"She's my best friend Bis' aunt. As you can see, they were already poor, so they couldn't take Bis in when his parents died. On occasion she would be able to feed him and let him stay the night, and half the time Bis gave me half his food and half his bed - neither being very big to begin with. Souri would sometimes make clothes for me or adjust my old clothes when I went through a growth spurt. She's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, but I was always aware that her kids and nephew came first." he concluded.

Tamina's brows fused together in confusion.

"But if you're a prince, why did you ever have to starve?"

He sighed. "I was born in the slums of Nasaf, where I lived if I fought and I clawed for it." he recited, as if he'd told it before.

"Then how did you become a prince?"

"The king... marched into the market one day, and he... I don't know, he... he found me. He took me in, he gave me a family, he gave me a home. I thank him everyday for it."

"It is rare for someone to simply become royalty." Tamina replied in kind.

"I care less about the crown than I do about what happens to my own hair - unless if I go bald, then I'm worrying - I'm more thankful for the family he's given me. My brothers, my father, my unc-." he broke of unexpectedly and he moaned in frustration. "In the end, he gave me a loving family. That's all I ever wanted."

Tamina nodded and placed a hand on Dastan's clenched hand.

"And you'll always have us."

Dastan was too shocked by her words to notice that Tamina's eyes started to drop and her body started to sag. When she felt she'd fall into sleeps abyss, she felt herself lean into Dastans warm form. She smiled content when his strong arms wrapped gently around her, cradling her. She smiled as she felt that familiar prickle against her forehead and knot in her stomach as he whispered: "Sweet dreams, My Gentle Princess."

* * *

><p>The next day, bright and early, Dastan roused Tamina and he excitingly pulled her along with him and resting his hand on her lower back to guide her, Tamina not all bothered at his intimate contact, and focused on how excited he looked.<p>

They reached what could only be described as a busy market place early in the morning. Dastan cut through the crowd without and difficulties and they reached a small secluded alleyway, clear of plain sight.

"Have you ever stolen anything before in your life, Princess?" Dastan asked with a contemplative look on his face.

Tamina's eyebrows raised significantly and her jaw almost hit the floor. He was asking her if she'd ever been a thief? Really? Truly?

"No, Persian, I have not." She shot, rather insulted.

Dastan only grinned wider. "Want to?"

"No." she said immediately.

"Are you scared?"

"No!"

"Then why wont you do it?"

"Because I do not need to."

"Your scared."

"No, I am not!"

"C'mon!"

"No, Dastan!"

"We have to get something since _someone _stole my money and spent in all on gambling!"

"I betted it so I could win you back!"

"After gambling me away in the first place! Now, we need to change out of these clothes, because they stand out too much and are quite frankly getting irritable."

"I'm not stealing."

"For me?" he asked in a whimpering voice that Tamina couldn't help but think was adorable.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping; "No."

"Okay, Princess. I let the ostrich incident go by, but I might feel compelled to leave you behind in a filthy, Persian city while I return to Alamut and say I sold you for two camels. That is, if you don't loosen up and have a bit of fun."

* * *

><p>Tamina felt she would collapse to the floor and start see ghosts of her ancestors because she was surly going insane. If not already completely off her rocker.<p>

Here she was, having adjusted her royal robs into something far more scandalous and revealing, and she waltzed up to a stall that sold clothes. The mans eyes bulged and his jaw went slack as the beautiful and according to the quality of her clothes wealthy woman approach his store. Tamina mused that if he were a dog, his tongue would be hanging out of his mouth and his tail wagging.

Tamina gave the man her best flirtatious smile and fingered the first piece of fabric she found. She looked at the yellow material briefly before holding it against her face.

"Do you think this suits me?" She asked alluringly to the man.

He gulped and nodded franticly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tamina noticed Dastan slowly approaching the stall from behind, silently jumping over the barricades and sorting through the fabric he liked. Tamina felt like screaming that she was sitting here degrading herself to appear as a common whore as he was leisurely deciding which clothing he would like most.

She grabbed another piece of clothing and noticed it was a blue dress, one she'd never be seen dead in. she repeated the same process and received the same response.

She felt like growling at the man who, despite owning a small clothing stall, know nothing about what colour of fabric suited what person.

"Do you have anything more golden?" She requested, growing sick of the dull colours.

The mans eyes lit up and Dastans head snapped to Tamina in horror, he barely flung himself over and behind the barricade when the man turned around, presumably searching for a golden article of clothing. Dastan's head popped over the barricade and his made hand gestures that were lost on Tamina, who simply gave a confused look to the suddenly exasperated Dastan.

His head disappeared again as the shop owner turned to Tamina with an apologetic smile yet dangerous looking eyes.

"I've seemed to left it at home, today." his voice said overly sweet, trying to conceal his anger.

"Not a problem, which of the fabrics in front of me would you most recommend?" Tamina asked, just as sweetly.

The man pointed out only the expensive ones, seeming to ignore the cheaper ones even if they were more to Tamina's liking. Dastan had repeated his process over again, checking the quality of the fabric before hiding it in his bag.

This continued for a few minutes before Dastan finally jumped over the barricade and gestured to Tamina to finish up her act.

The man was still talking about the different fabrics he hand when Tamina raised her hand to stop him.

"Just place aside all the ones you've shown me, and I'll have a servant of mine come pay and collect them later." Tamina lied.

The mans eyes widened and he looked at the many expensive fabrics he'd shown the lady in front of him. His eyes grew dark with greed and he looked as if he'd start drooling. He nodded enthusiastically and placed the large bundle of items aside and hidden from the marketplaces view.

"To what name shall I hold the items for?"

Tamina thought quickly and responded with; "Shaman." naming herself after her favourite scented oils.

The man nodded and Tamina walked briskly away.

She found Dastan in the same secluded corner and the moment he saw her he broke down into hysterical laughter. Tamina, although trying to contain her giggles tried to be stern.

"What are you laughing at?"

He looked up and rubbed his stubble thoughtfully. "You."

That did it. Tamina and Dastan were soon both laughing loudly and were slightly surprised no one noticed them.

"By the gods I thought you nearly outed me when you asked for a golden dress! I had just barely put it in the bag!" he said through his laughter, before producing a simply gold dress from his bag.

Tamina sighed at the sight and smiled at the looseness of the simply but very pretty dress.

"Lets get changed." Tamina decided and they both hide behind the alleyway crates to change.

They set out not even half an hour later, galloping away into the barren desert.

* * *

><p>As they continued on their way, Tamina couldn't help but have a familiar feeling of dread rise in her gut. She would look at things and know them, recognise them from her past. Like a large boulder, or a particular oasis and then finally, what struck her the most, was the mountain pass. She knew this path like she knew the designs on the sacred dagger and she stiffened more and more as they proceeded on their journey.<p>

Eventually, when the village sanctuary was barely in sight Tamina panicked.

"Let me down. Let me down!" She nearly screeched.

Dastan, surprised by her sudden exclamation and panic, obliged immediately, hoping off the horse and barely being able to offer Tamina assistance off the horse before she was throwing herself off.

"How do you know of this place?" She demanded, her earlier dismissed fear of her future groom arising along with previous suspicion.

"Tamina, I want to try something-"

"What? What do you want to try?" She felt trembles flow through her body.

Why were they there? The only reason Tamina would have to coming to such a place is to destroy the danger if it were in severe danger of being discovered and abused. Did Dastan know of the daggers power and wish to corrupt it? Did he think the sandglass was inside? Was that why he brought her here? Or, did he by some chance, know of how powerful the danger was and _want _her to destroy it? Was he aware it would kill her? Did he even care?

Suddenly, Tamina felt hurt, used and abused. He hadn't cared for her at all, as she had thought. She didn't know what she was thinking! Dastan, in love with her, the guardian. No, no one _loves _the guardian. They only protect her.

Dastan groaned in frustration. "I want to see if my theory will work."

"What theory?" She asked, her voice mixed with betrayal, hurt and coldness.

He sighed and looked her deeply in the eyes, his own orbs full of sincerity. "I want to see if you'll remember…"

Tamina felt her throat constrict. Dear Gods. He did know about the danger. He knew it's powers and apparently they have both, in some other alternate time, used it's power for reason she couldn't grasp.

Dastan started calling her name franticly as she lost her ability to breathe, and collapsed into his arms as darkness overtook her.

She had failed.

* * *

><p>Tamina awoke what seemed to be hours later. She was in a room she didn't recognise, but was well aware she was in a house at the sanctuary. The awkward bed was harsh on her back and she groaned, thankful it was night time and that the sun wasn't blaring into her eyes.<p>

Then she noticed Dastan, sitting in a chair next to her, watching her every movement with worn, tired and relieved eyes.

"You've been out for a whole night and day." Was all he supplied.

She looked at him. He looked at her. Neither knew what to say.

"If you'll let me explain-"

Tamina cut him off. "You're a traitor, what more is there to explain?"

To Tamina's astonishment, Dastan jumped up and flung the chair he had previously occupied across the room. He leaned over her on the bed and his blaring eyes bore into hers.

"I am anything but a traitor. Call me one again, and I promise Princess, I wont be responsible for my own actions." He almost growled. With that said, he pushed himself away and fled to the corner of the room, where he fell to the floor, and attempted to sleep.

There was silence for many minutes, and both pretended to be asleep but both were well aware the other was awake. Tamina's gut clenched as she thought of what Dastan has said to her.

_Traitor_.

She called him a traitor. Suddenly, with wide eyes, something snapped within her mind and a reel of scenes and images assaulted her mind.

* * *

><p><em>All the pain in the world will not help you find something that does not exist.<em>

* * *

><p><em>So I'm being escorted by Prince Dastan, the Lion of Persia. Must feel wonderful winning such a claim for destroying such an innocent city.<em>

_Oh, a pleasure to meet you too, princess. And allow me to offer, that if punishing the enemies of my king is a crime, then it's one I'll gladly repeat._

_Then you are a true prince of Persia. Brutal. Without honor._

_Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me, princess._

* * *

><p><em>I didn't murder my father. That robe was given to me by my brother. Tus did this.<em>

_And now he stands to be crowned king._

_I didn't kill my father._

_I believe you._

_You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have let you come._

_But you did._

* * *

><p><em>Well the solution would be to kiss me then kill me, but I have a better solution… I kill you!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Incredible! Releasing the sand... turns back time! And only the holder of the dagger is aware of what's happened. He could go back and alter events, change time. And no one knows but him. How much can it unwind? Answer me, Princess!<em>

_You destroyed my city!_

_Our invasion wasn't about weapon forges, it was about this dagger. After the battle, Tus asked for this dagger as tribute. I didn't think anything of it, but now I see. With it he could change anything, he could change the, the course of a critical moment in battle, he could foresee the blade of a rival! He wouldn't just be king, he'd be the most powerful ruler Persia has ever seen, greater even than my father. It was all about this dagger!_

* * *

><p><em>Without the right sand it's just another knife. Not even very sharp.<em>

_This sand, is there more of it?_

_Of course not!_

_How can I get some?_

_Try standing on your head and holding your breath._

* * *

><p><em>I'm desperate for a drop of water!<em>

_Well that's more than we have since you emptied our canteen hours ago._

_I wasn't born of this desert like you Persians, all shriveled and angry. My constitution is much more... Delicate._

_I think you mean spoiled._

_The wells of Alamut are famed for their clean, cold water._

_Perhaps less time admiring your wells and more time guarding your walls, and you wouldn't be here. Hah, a miracle! I've silenced the princess! Tamina? Tamina. Can you hear me?_

_Yes Dastan, I can hear you!_

* * *

><p><em>Such a noble prince.<em>

_Such a gentle princess._

* * *

><p><em>What do you intend to do with her?<em>

_Yes, do tell him, can't you see how concerned he is?_

* * *

><p><em>You don't understand what's at stake! This is a matter for the Gods, not man!<em>

_Your gods, not mine!_

* * *

><p><em>Where are you going?<em>

_To Avrat, where my father will be buried._

_You're wanted for the king's murder and you're marching to his funeral alongside thousands of Persian soldiers?_

* * *

><p><em>Every road to Avrat will be covered with Persian troops!<em>

_Well, I'm not taking roads. I'm going through the Valley of the Slaves._

_No one goes near that wasteland. It's filled with murdering cutthroats._

_Yes, so they say._

_Your whole plan is suicide!_

_My brother murdered my father and let his blood in my hands! If I die trying to set that right, then so be it!_

* * *

><p><em>Couldn't you have found somebody lighter?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dastan, where's the dagger?<em>

_You're welcome to search me for it. You'll have to be very thorough._

* * *

><p><em>What aren't you telling me? The tribesmen left. Maybe they tired of your penchant for lies and backstabbing. <em>

_I had no choice but to leave you. I take it your uncle didn't listen. _

_It wasn't Tus that killed my father, it was Nizam. _

_Your uncle? _

_His hands were burnt. He said it happened trying to pull off the cloak that killed my father. I've gone over it and over it in my mind, he never touched the cloak, he must have handled it before. It was Nizam who poisoned it. What good does turning back a few moments of time do my uncle? None. He murdered my father for more than just a dagger. What aren't you telling me? You know, you've got quick hands, but so do I. If you want it back, you tell me everything. No more games, no more lies. _

* * *

><p><em>The dagger blade is the only thing that can pierce the Sand Glass and remove the Sands of Time, but the handle only holds one minute. <em>

_What if one were to place the dagger in the Sand Glass and press the jewel button at the same time? _

_Sand would flow through endlessly... _

_...You could turn back time as far as you like. _

_Yes, but it is forbidden. _

* * *

><p><em>Dastan, the Sands contained within the Sand Glass are incredibly powerful. Opening the dagger while it's inside the glass breaks the seal... and destroys the Sand Glass, causing it to crack and shatter. The Sands of Time would no longer be contained, and they would carry the Gods' wrath with them once more, destroying everything in their path, and all mankind would pay for Nizam's treachery. This is all that would be left of us. <em>

* * *

><p><em>The secret guardian temple outside Alamut is a sanctuary, the one place the dagger can be hidden safely, the only way to stop this Armageddon. That's the truth, Dastan. Give me back the dagger, so that I can take it there. <em>

_Oh. I can't do that. I'm coming with you. _

_You're going to help me? _

_Well we can sit here and chat, or you can get on the horse. _

* * *

><p><em>I'm ready for this. <em>

_I'm not!_

* * *

><p><em>It's gone. Protect the dagger no matter the consequences; that was my sacred calling. That was my destiny. <em>

_We make our own destiny, Princess. We'll get it back. _

* * *

><p><em>Our friends in the palace say the Persians have broken through to the first level of the tunnels. They'll reach the Sand Glass within hours. Nizam's keeping the dagger in the High Temple, guarded by some sort of demon, covered in spikes. <em>

_The Hassansin that killed my brother. _

_It's the only thing that stands between us and the dagger. No man can stand within twenty yards of him and live. _

_Some don't need to get that close. _

* * *

><p><em>Stop him! If the glass shatters the world dies with it! It's not my destiny, it's yours. It always has been. Let me go. <em>

_I won't!_

_Let me go. _

_I'm not letting you go! _

* * *

><p>"It was never my destiny." Tamina spoke aloud. She saw Dastan's entire body freeze and he slowly turned his head towards her, his blazing eyes catching her newly aware eyes. "It was yours." She chocked, tears streaming down her face.<p>

She slowly stepped off the bed and approached Dastan, who slowly stood and watch her as she made her way towards him - his eyes glistening with what appeared to be unshed tears. His gaze was so intense she continued to ramble.

"You watched me die." She murmured, remembering the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach dropping as she free fell, but it was nothing compared to the distraught look on Dastan's face. "You loved me. You saved the world. Your prize was the life of everyone you've ever lost be returned to you. Only, I've been nothing but horrible." her voice cracked and she fell to her knees in front of the still paralysed Dastan. "All this time you've fought for me to remember. All this time you've given me the freedom I've only ever dreamed of. All this time, even without the memories of our time together or even truly knowing it, I always loved you."

Tamina wasn't able to say more when harsh sobs broke through her chest and she convulsed as her body trembled at the unfamiliar feeling. She felt warmth suddenly enwrap around her tightly as she was pulled into her loves chest.

"Tamina." he breathed softly, choking slightly. "You are the most stubborn person I've ever met."

Tamina laughed once before a sob overcame her and she sniffled before looking up into Dastan loving eyes.

"I love you, Dastan. I regret never telling you that."

Dastan gave a watery smile. "Don't. you have everyday to make it up to me." he smiled and pulled her deeply into his chest again. He held her for a minute before abruptly pulling her back and muttering fast. "I love you too, by the way. Let's not forget to mention that." he said sheepishly.

Tamina laughed and fell into his arms again, embracing the man who suddenly meant everything to her. She felt her eyes start to drop but before consciousness escaped her, she felt the familiar ticket of his stubble graze her forehead and a soft "Sweet dreams, My Gentle Princess."

Both the prince and princess had pleasant dreams. Ironically of the same thing. Something neither had truly envisioned, but always desired.

The future.

* * *

><p>They both awoke before dawn the next day and rode out, wanting to avoid the questions the villagers no doubt had. Taking Garsiv's horse and whatever supplies they had come in with, they rode out of the city and down the path, leisurely exiting the village and into the desert.<p>

When the sun reached it's peek and neither being in any rush to return to Alamut, they took cover under a lone tree next to an oasis and sat contently in each others compony as the horse drank. Tamina leaned into Dastan's arms and closed her eyes, willing herself not to fall asleep in the safety of his arms. She glanced up and Dastan and smiled genuinely when she noticed he had already fallen asleep. She snuggled deeper into her arms and smiled, happy to be in the arms of the man she loved.

She giggled silently, trying not to wake the slumbering Dastan, as she thought of how much of a lovesick fool she was acting like.

What felt like eternity passed and the sun was finally cooling down when Tamina felt Dastan's arm tighten around her - almost possessively. Surprised by the movement, she looked up at Dastan's face and noticed his face consorted in pain. He groaned almost silently, and his head tossed one way and then the next.

Worried he was having a bad dream, and possibly reliving events that she knew he held heavy on his heart, Tamina shook him, attempting to wake him.

"Dastan! Wake up!"

She continued fruitlessly for many minutes before Dastan shot up, eyes wide and perspiration on his brow. His breath was ragged and he hung his head, fighting to control his breathing.

Tamina placed a soothing hand on his back. "Dastan?"

His head snapped towards her and he swung around and pulled her into a strong, almost painful, embrace.

Confused, Tamina rubbed his back, whispering soothing words into her betrotheds ear. His breath slowed and his heart beat returned to normal and he breathed a sigh of relief. As if realising how tight he was holding her, he released her, muttering an apology and facing away from her.

Moments passed, and Tamina sat in silent agony and she watched the Persian warrior in obvious turmoil. When she finally found her voice to ask what was wrong, he spoke;

"I dreamed it wasn't real." was all he said.

Still not certain what he meant, she grasped his hand and leaned into his back, listening to his slightly quick paced heartbeat.

"It was after you died. Nizam never made it to the sandglass, I was faster then I was in real life. I reached him and ripped the dagger from his hand, and pushed him as far away from the sands as possible, unintentionally sending him to his death over the cliffs - after you. I took the dagger and returned to the city. I was arrested, no surprise there, and I was forced into a cell. I managed to slip the dagger to a servant of yours, I could tell by her face she knew the power of the dagger, and her eyes told me she understood at least the gist of what had happened - my innocence being one. But it didn't matter. As I rot in that dungeon, all I think about is them dying. Father by the poison cloak, Bis by helping me escape, Garsiv by the Hassansins tricks, Tus by Nizams treasury and then finally you as you fall into the abyss. I sit there for months, maybe years, wallowing in nothing but those images… these memories." His voice was dry and dead but Tamina could sense the agony hidden in his words.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him firmly.

"We've alive and we're not going anywhere." she whispered in his ear firmly.

This seemed to cause him to break as he started crying into his palms, but Tamina would have none of it. She manoeuvred so she sat comfortably in his lap and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, I'm right here - alive and I'm certainly not a dream."

He smiled and nodded once before he rested his forehead against hers. Soon, when their backs started hurting from holding their positions for too long, they fell to the floor and gazed at the stars as they did not so long ago. Tamina felt her eyes start to drop but before she finally slept she looked at Dastan, who was watching her with a serene look on his face.

An idea popping into her head, she leaned towards him and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, My Noble Prince."

The last thing Tamina saw was his adorning grin before she slipped into a peaceful abyss.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived in Alamut not a week later, and the reception they received varied from who greeted them. When greeted by Tus, they received a disapproving glare but seemed to have nothing to say about their abandonment of the wedding and their royal duties. King Sharaman laughed gaily when they returned and attempted nothing to hide his mirth at the young couple - his eyes twinkled with a mischievousness that was not lost on either the prince or princess, but made them shift sheepishly under his gaze. Bis burst through the door, seeming to be uninterested with the fact he'd almost knocked out a guard on his way, before he crushed into Dastan and the two were suddenly rough housing on the floor and laughed merrily. When Garsiv arrived however, and discovered his horse's obvious exhaustion, drew his sword and chased Dastan all around the palace, completely oblivious to everyone's entertainment with the fact. The vengeful warrior had to admit defeat, however, when his target climbed the top of the highest tree in the castle.<p>

The wedding was announced to be a week in the future, and were told they were not allowed to flee from this one - a demand neither Dastan nor Tamina argued with.

Unlike the first time, the planning of the wedding was left mainly for the servants, as the betrotheds would refuse to leave each others sides when they ran into each other and had an uncanny ability to disappear almost into of thin air.

Dastan's improvisation skills along with Tamina's sharp mind made them a cunning and fearsome pair indeed.

Two days before the wedding, however, the king decided that enough was enough and forced the couple into the throne room and they were forced to commence with wedding planning for the rest of the day. They both groaned and whined, neither interested in the way they were obligated to get married. Garsiv and Tus were even more irritated, as they were also forced to help with wedding plans as a punishment for defying his orders and attacking Alamut.

"I don't see why we have to be here." Garsiv muttered, annoyed. "I mean, it's not even _my _wedding."

"It's because your likely to never get married. I mean look at you - big, mean, brooding, mean, boring, mean, blunt and extremely mean. seriously, odds are not in your favour." Dastan exclaimed cheerfully.

Garsiv growled good naturedly and raised his sheathed sword casually. "Want to come over and say that to my face?"

"Your hands on your sword again, Garsiv."

"Where it should be!"

Suddenly, Tamina felt her head start to hurt and felt a compelling need to quiet them. "Dastan… Stop talking."

Dastan's mouth snaps shut, and he returns to his seat quietly, pouting but continues over looking wedding details while his entire family looks at him in absolute shock, none of them ever seeing Dastan this obedient before. Suddenly, Garsiv's mouth snaps shut and his head turns to Tamina. He mockingly bows to her.

"Please my beautiful, talented, majestic Lady. Please, bestow your wisdom upon us. Please teach us the way of light - keeping Dastans mouth shut."

Ignoring Dastan's indignant shout, Garsiv and Tamina share an evil smile.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Edited on 2/11/12 (Weird writing that the American way) Ending was taken off because i decided the ending was just not working :D It's not a happier one - although slightly abrupt XoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
